My Sister's Keeper
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: What would you do if your sister was diagnosed with cancer? For my sister I'd do anything.
1. Prologue: Introduction

Title: My Sister's Keeper

Author: gdselby

Disclaimer: All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Pairing:

Warning: language, and character death.

Prologue: Introduction

"Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity." - Albert Einstein

Isabella's Pov

"What is life if you can't live it for yourself?"

"What is the point in loving people if they are just going to be taken away from you?"

"What is the point in loving if the pain is ten times as painful to lose family members?"

"These are just some of the questions I ask myself whenever I'm alone with my thoughts, which it seems like I'm always alone these days."

"Oh I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Weber. I am 19 years old, I have blue eyes and silver hair. I also have 3 siblings I have a twin sister and two little brothers who are also twins."

"I live in Forks, Washington with my siblings and parents. My siblings are Angela, Jay and Jacob who are 8 years old. Our parents are Jason and Kay."

"You're probably wondering why I'm always feeling like I'm always alone these days. I feel like this because my sister Angela has cancer. Angie was diagnosed when we were 10."

(A/N: So this is another of my new ideas for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Some of the names that will be in this story are names of people I personally know/ knew. Please R & R.)


	2. Chapter One: Angela's Sickness

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter One: Angela's Sickness

Whether you think you can or you think you can't, you're right. Henry Ford

Isabella's Pov

Previously: "Angie was diagnosed when we were 10."

"Angie had suddenly started to vomit up blood when we were playing on the trampoline."

"I immediately ran to get our parents and we the rushed Angie to the hospital while the doctors run test after test until the final test that they ran came back positive for bone cancer. My sister was told she had two more years to live.

Angie, our mum and I were devastated when we found out. Angie burst into tears and I wrapped my arms around her and told her that it would be alright, and that we would fight the cancer together.

That we wouldn't let her go without a fight, that night after we got home from the hospital we had to tell dad the bad news, who stayed home to look after the twins, to say he was upset is an understatement. Mum and Dad stayed up the whole night calling all our relatives to inform them about Angie's cancer."

"During the next two days our relatives arrived to help with anything we needed. Mum had asked me to look after Angie while she set up the guest rooms for our relatives, who would be staying with us for a few days."

"It's now nine years later, I wish I could say that Angie has made a full recovery from her cancer but she hasn't Angie has only gotten sicker no matter what chemo drug the doctors used it just made the cancer grow and get worse, my sister now has on top of bone cancer, liver and lung cancer too.

Mum, Angie and I went to Angie's doctors appointment yesterday and we were told that Angie only has five weeks to live. By the time we got home Angie had cried herself to sleep so I put her into bed in our room. Mum, dad and I were talking about what we were going to do for Angie's last few weeks."

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	3. Chapter Two: Talking about Thing's

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Two: Talking about Thing's

It's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. Abraham Lincoln

Kay's Pov

Previously: "Mum, dad and I were talking about what we were going to do for Angie's last few weeks."

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Well I think that we need to inform everyone so Angie is surrounded by family." Isabella said.

"Yeah Isabella's right, we need to inform everyone so we can all sit down and plan together." Jason said.

"Okay, I'll go do that now. What are we going to tell the boys?" I asked.

"I'm not sure love I'm sure we will think of something." Jason said.

"Everyone will be here in two days.' I said.

"Okay, well we need to set up the guest rooms, and make sure we have everything that we need for their arrival." Isabella said.

"Iz baby, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"No I'm not. Daddy, I don't want to lose my sister." Isabella said while wiping away some tears.

"Oh baby, I know you don't but there isn't much we can do, but be there for her." Jason said while hugging Isabella.

"Mama, Daddy?" The twins said at the same time.

"Boys what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"Angie woke us up we think that she's being sick again." The twins said.

"Oh My God. Um..." I said while looking at the twins.

"I'll go, mum." Isabella said while walking past me.

"Love, do you want me to put the boys back to bed so you can see if Angela is alright?" Jason asked.

"Yes, please." I said while standing up.

"Of course. Come on boys back to bed." Jason said.

"Ang, Isabella?" I called out.

"In here mum." Isabella called from the bathroom.

"Hey, what happened Ang?" I asked after closing the door.

"I woke up suddenly feeling sick I almost didn't make it to the toilet before vomiting up all the food I ate today and a little blood." Angela explained.

"Oh baby, I wish there was something I could do to take away the vomiting." I said while rubbing Angie's back.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Isabella said.

"Are you coming to bed too, Iz?" Angela asked.

"If want me to, then yeah." Isabella said while helping Angie into bed.

"Yeah, I do." Angela said.

"Okay well, I'll just say good night to dad." Isabella said.

"Okay. Night mum." Angie said.

"Night baby." I said.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	4. Chapter Three: Bed time Talks

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Three: Bed time Talks

Doubt whom you will, but never yourself. Christian Nestell Bovee

Jason's Pov

"Daddy what's wrong with Angie?" The twins asked after I tucked them in.

"Angie's just not feeling well at the moment." I explained.

"Is it because of her cancer, daddy?" The twin's asked.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"We'll sit you down soon and explain everything to you both, I promise." I said.

"Okay daddy." The twins said.

"Good night boys." I said.

"Good night daddy." The twins said.

"Dad?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"I'm heading to bed Angie's not feeling well, so she wants me in there too." Isabella said while hugging me.

"Okay baby, I'll see you in the morning." I said while hugging her back.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Isabella said.

"Iz?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Isabella asked.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too dad." Isabella said.

"Jason, are you alright?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, well as much as I can be with one of our daughters sick." I said.

"Yeah." Kay said.

"The boys know something's not right with Angie." I said.

"Wait what? What did you tell them?" Kay asked.

"I told them that we would sit them down soon and explain everything to them." I said.

"Okay, well we will sit them down some time tomorrow." Kay said.

"Okay." I said.

"Are you coming to bed, love?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kay said.

"I love you Kay." I said.

"I love you too Jason. I'll see you in the morning." Kay said.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." I said.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	5. Chapter Four: Telling the Twin's

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Four: Telling the Twin's

I avoid looking forward or backward, and try to keep looking upward. Charlotte Brontë

Isabella's Pov

"Morning mum, dad." I said.

"Morning Isabella." They said in unison.

"How is Angie this morning?" Mum asked.

"She's alright she woke up again last night but apart from that she's still asleep." I said to her.

"Did Angie make it to bathroom on time?" Dad asked.

"No Angie didn't after I helped her to bed I cleaned up the mess." I told him.

"I'm really starting to get tired of Angie not being able to hold her food down, I might call doctor Masen later to see if there is anything we can do to help her to keep her food down." Mum stated.

"Morning mum, dad and Iz." Angie said while she sat herself down at the table.

"Morning Angie." We replied.

"How are feeling today, baby? Dad asked Angie.

"A little dizzy, but apart from that I feel fine." She said to him.

"Do you want some water Ang?" I asked her.

"Yes please Iz." She answered.

"Here you are, Ang." I said while placing the glass of water on the table.

"Thank you." She replied, with a little smile on her face.

"Ang, was there any blood in the pad when you got up this morning?" I asked her.

"A little I changed the pad just in case I get a heavy bleed during the day." She replied.

"Okay." I said, while the twins came into the kitchen.

"Morning Mama, Daddy, Iz and Angie." The twins said in unison.

"Morning boys." We all said.

"Guy's I'm sorry for waking you up last night." Angie said softly.

"It's okay Angie." The twins replied smiling.

"Angie?" The twins asked.

"Yeah?" Angie said while turning to face the twins.

"You're not dying are you?" The twins asked.

"Boys, why don't you come and sit down." Dad said while sitting down at the table with us.

"Okay." The twins replied, while sitting down at the table.

"To answer your question, yes I am dying the doctors gave me five weeks to live." Angie explained to them, only to see them starting to cry.

"B...bu...but yo..u pro...mised that you wouldn't lea...ve us." The twins stuttered, while trying to stop crying.

"Guys the medicine that the doctors have been using to make me better have only made my cancers worse." Angie explained while hugging the twins.

"Cancers? We thought that you only had one type of cancer? The twins asked.

"Well, I've now got three types. Angie explained to them.

"Jay, Jake as much as we all don't want Angie to die there isn't anything we can do to make her better." Mum explained to them.

"Nnn...ooooo, you can't die we don't want to lose you Angie." The twins said.

"Guys, even though I won't be here much longer I will always be with you where ever you go, and do you know how? Angie asked them.

"No." The twins said.

"Well, I'll always be right here." Angie said while laying her hand at the spot where the twins hearts are.

"But we won't be able to see you." The twins said sadly.

"I know, but I'll always watch over you, and the family from heaven till it's your guys turn to join me, then I'll be right there waiting for you." Angie said while wiping tears from the twins cheeks.

"You promise?" The twins asked.

"I promise." Angie said.

"We love you Angie." The twins said while hugging her.

"I love you guys to." Angie said while hugging them back.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	6. Chapter Five: I T O N F C Together

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Five: In Times Of Need Family Come

Together

Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions. Dalai Lama

Angela's Pov

"Hi you're probably wondering to yourselves how I'm taking the news that I only have a few weeks left to live. I'm going to tell you a secret I'm scared shitless I don't want to die but I guess I'm also kind of happy to, because I am really tired having to fight my cancer now I'm about ready to pass away.

I know that's kind of harsh considering everything that my family including my twin, has done for me. I really do love my family but having these cancers and fighting them is tiresome, now I'm hurting all over, I'm 60% of the time puking my guts out and I'm just really tired.

I really miss my family but I'll be waiting for them on the other side with the other members of our family that have passed away. All I want now is to spend the next five weeks with all my family members, this will be my chance at a final goodbye.

My twin Isa has been great these last years, staying by my side throughout everything I know that she wishes that I didn't have to die but unless someone magically comes up with a cure for both my cancers I guess we just have to accept what Gods plan is for all of us.

Jay's Pov

You're probably wondering to yourselves how Jake and I are taking the news that Angie only has five weeks left to live honestly we are scared shitless we don't want to lose our sister.

Our family never will be the same if Angie dies Jake and I always had the feeling that our parents were keeping something from us about Angie. I guess we know now what that something is.

Admittedly when Angie first told us we didn't know how to react to the news I mean how do you react to something like that, to being told that you are going to be losing one of your family members in five short weeks.

Jake and I may be young but we understand more than what our parents give us credit for. For example whenever they send Jake and I away with Angie we know that Isa, Mum and Dad are going to be talking about Angie and her cancer.

Jake and I are just really happy that our grandparents are arriving today to spend the next five weeks with us. Mum, Dad and Isa want to try to make the next few weeks memorable for all of us.

Carlisle's Pov

When I got the call from my daughter that Angie only had five weeks to live I was really shocked our whole family hoped and prayed that Angie would make a full recovery but I guess it just wasn't meant to be for our Angie.

When I had told my wife Esme the bad news she burst into tears while I held her. Esme and I are on our way to our daughters place to be there for the family and to spend time with our granddaughter before we give her to god.

I guess you say I almost stopped believing in god after I first heard about Angie's cancer but I guess if god doesn't know what he is doing he wouldn't be taking Angie from us.

"Hun, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm holding up alright, I'm just worried about how Isa is handling the news." Esme said.

"You and me both, hun." I said.

"Come on, let's go inside I'm sure Kay needs a hug from us about now." Esme said.

"Yeah you're probably right." I said.

"Kay hun, you here?" Esme called out.

"In the kitchen Mum, Dad." Kay called.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme." Jason said.

"Hello Jason." Esme and I said.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme." Jason said

"So how are the kids holding up?" I asked after hugging Kay.

"Well Isa seems to be alright but you know how she is she doesn't like to show her emotions all the time, Angie well she had a rough night last night and the twins are rightfully upset we all sat down at the table this morning and Angie explained everything to them." Jason said.

"Well I might just go and see Angie and Isa." Esme said after hugging Kay.

"Okay mum they are either in their room or outside." Kay said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Carlisle." Esme said.

"Yeah okay, love you." I said.

"Love you too." Esme said.

Esme's Pov

You're probably wondering why I wanted to see Angie and Isa first before the boys. Well Angie and Isa are extremely close so I want to double check how they are doing, due to Isa and Angie being twins and best friends I fear that Angie's death will hit Isa hard.

Isa will not only be losing her sister but also her best friend. I'll just have to keep an extra eye on Isa over the next few weeks. I wouldn't want Isa to lock herself away in her grief when she has family that is willing to help her through it.

"Ang, Isa you in here?" I called.

"Yeah grandma come on in." Angela called.

"Hey Angie sweetheart how are you going?" I asked.

"Hey grandma. I'm doing alright Iz and I were just talking about what we thought about the twins reaction to my news." Angie said.

"Oh that's good I guess. Hey Isa sweetie how are doing?" I asked.

"Hey grandma. I'm alright just trying to keep my mind occupied with plans and stuff so I don't have time to depress myself with all the what if's." Isa said.

"Iz if you ever need to talk I'm here you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." Isa said.

"Okay good." I said.

"Well I'll let you to what you're doing. I'm going to go see the boys." I said.

"Okay bye we'll see you later. We love you." Isa and Angie said.

"Yeah you will. I love you guys too." I said.

"Jay, Jake you in here?" I called.

"GRANDMA!" The twins yelled while running towards me to hug me.

"Hello to you too." I said while hugging them back.

"Grandma?" Jay asked.

"Si, Jay?" I asked.

"Why does Angie have to die?" Jay asked.

"Well because the doctors have done everything they could do for Angie so there isn't anything new that they can try on Angie's cancer." I explained.

"Oh, it's just not fair." The twins said together.

"No it's not but there isn't anything that we can do." I said.

"Apart from finding out about Angie, how are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're alright we guess, we are just trying to wrap our minds around the information Angie told us this morning." The twins said together.

"Well, why don't I leave you to that, while I go back down stairs." I suggested.

"Yeah okay." The twins said.

"We love you grandma." The twins said.

"I love you guys too." I said.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	7. Chapter Six: The Final Goodbye

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Five: The Final Goodbye_

 _Life is 10% what happens to me and 90% of how I react to it. Charles Swindoll_

 _Isabella's Pov_

 _As you have probably figured out my sister lost her battle with her cancer, we only got two weeks with her but those two weeks were the best Angie and I got to have a sleep over with our friends where we watched movies and ate junk food._

Angie passed away in her sleep a week ago so we buried her beside our dad's parents the ceremony was beautiful everyone got up and said something they shared a favorite memory that they had of Angie, dad played Angie's favorite song as they lowered Angie into her grave.

 _My brother's put roses on Angie's grave before saying their final goodbye. My little brothers were heart broken when they found out that Angie had passed away they had been really quite the last two days before Angie's funeral grandma Esme was really worried about them but I know that they were just grieving in their own way._

I always thought that Angie and I would have forever together side by side but I guess God had a different idea as he wouldn't have taken her away from me. My family and I always make it a point to visit Angie's grave on her birthday, Christmas and anniversary every year.

 _The good ones always end being taken first._

 _The End_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please R & R.)_


End file.
